-Redo- The Darkest Bird
by SecretsOfHeichou
Summary: Dumbledore left his weapon in the muggle world, a weapon he expected to be broken, beaten and easy to use. As the first years move in with no sign of Harry Potter and a new group of heros, Dumbledore prepares for the hardest year of his life. Who is Phoenix and why oh why did it have to be bats!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Again sorry for the wait. I'm trying to split my time between work, this and twitch streaming. I promise to update at least bi daily. If you guys ever want sneak peaks or just want to ask questions and throw in ideas feel free to message me or follow me on twitch - Thereclaimer0117. Without further or due here we go!**

Little Harry Potter scanned the aisles of toys as his aunt Petunia pulled him along. His large cousin Dudley threw toy after toy into the cart as they walked, shooting his younger cousin a smirk. Harry sighed as he looked in the cart, noticing that while Dudley filled the cart he wouldn't be allowed any toy like every other visit.

"Mommy I want chips!" His cousins shrill voice boomed as his meaty fist gripped the cart with a shake. His aunt turned to him, her eyes squinting a she pointed tward the aisle.

"Go get Dudley some chips and soda. Make it quick it is almost time to go."

Harry sighed with a muttered, "Yes aunt Petunia", and walked tward the aisle. Quickly he grabbed the chips and looked up with a pout at the soda on the higher shelves. Looking around he spotted a man in a brown leather jacket, his black hair falling in his face as he loaded twelve packs into his cart. Nervously Harry approached him, his small hand reaching out and tugging on the end of the jacket. The man turned and stared at Harry in a mixture of annoyance and shock.

"Can I help you kid?"

Harry bit his lip and glanced tward the soda. The man followed his eyes, laughing lightly as he reached up and grabbed the soda.

"Short stuff huh? I remember when I was your size. Hated that shit."

A hand came from behind and hit the man upside the head. Harry looked behind him to a man in a light blue polo shirt, his neat black hair falling into his deep blue eyes. Harry laughed lightly as he watched the two boys bicker back and forth. The man in the jacket handed him the soda, his hand ruffling Harrys hair much to his pleasure.

"My names Jason. This dick weed behind me is Dick." Harry tuck his lip out, his eyebrows raised.

"I though that was a bad word?" Jason laughed deep at his confusion.

"It is kid, but its ok if it is your name."

Harry smiled as Jason and Dick continued to load their carts. He reached over and grabbed some Doritos for Dudley, flinching when his aunts shrill voice drifted up the aisle.

"Boy hurry up and stop bothering those men!" Harry gave the boys a small smile, both of their eyes locked on the horse like woman as she snatched the goods from the young boys hands. Dick stepped forward and placed his hand on Harrys shoulder, his eyes hard.

"He isn't bothering us. As a matter of fact we were actually enjoying having him with us."

Petunia raised her brow, her eyes scanning the men before her. "The boy really must be going." Dick watched as she never used his name and the way the boy shrunk back as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Whats your name kid?"

Harry looked down shy, his eye finding his torn trainers. "Harry sir." Dick smiled at him and reached out to take his small hand in his. His eyes found Harrys forehead, his eyes slightly widening. "Well Harry if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask ok?"

Jason spun to look at Dick giving a bewildered look, Dick sending his own 'we will talk later' look. Harry nodded to them both as Petunia drug him away, muttering on about boys who cant mind their business. Dick turned to Jason, his face serious as he looked around them.

"Call Bruce and tell him to contact the league and Zatarra, I found Harry Potter."

**Ik its short guys, Im getting back into the swing of this story. I hopefully can make this story great. Don't forget to go on twitch and follow TheReclaimer0117 to come talk to me and stay up to date. I hope this makes yall happy if not let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the story. Thank You to those who reviewed and let me know how well they liked it :) Don't forget to go to Twitch and follow TheReclaimer0117 to come talk to me, get updates and just tell me everything you want cause im a loser lol!**

Albus Dumbledore sighed to himself in his office, his brow furrowed in anger and confusion. His weapon had vanished without a trace and to add salt to the wound the owl returned his Hogwarts letter unopened and tracking charm in tact. Three years ago Harry Potter had vanished from number four Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley had glared at him as he arrived at number four, questioning where the boy was.

"Im telling you Dumblefreak, some freak in a bat mask came and took the boy. Good riddance if I say so."

Dumbledore had been taken aback. The boy was gone. His weapon was GONE! Dumbledore glared at his phoenix as it trilled at him, the bird giving him a smug look. He surrendered under the gaze, his brain thinking how to cover up the disappearance of the boy who would be his weapon.

**-Gotham City, 2****0 minutes before Hogwarts opening feast-**

"POTTER!"

Harry Potter Wayne laughed as his adoptive brother Damian sprinted after him, katana in hand. His hair was a striking green, little robins dancing like magic around him. Harry laughed even harder as his brothers Dick and Jason held him back by his arms. He smiled as he watched his family of 3 years and the people who taught him what living was.

Dick Grayson, his oldest brother, was by far his favorite. A funny, care free joker with a heart of gold. His black hair was tamed and slick around his domino mask. His black leotard clung to his toned muscles as the blue bird stretched across his chest.

Jason Todd, the second eldest, was the tough big brother nobody could mess with. His leather jacket covered his grey turtleneck and his combat boots and cargos were just a bit extra according to Dick. His pistols always fascinated Harry but Jason was sure to keep them out of his reach.

Damian Wayne and Tim Drake were his final brothers. Damian was the youngest of them, his attitude like a pissed of tiger. Tim was more calm and clear headed while Damian was rash and knew what he wanted and how to get it. Both of them wore tunics, One a flashy red while the other a deep crimson.

"If you all are done do your final checks, its time to go to Hogwarts."

All the boys startled, eyes darting to the balcony where their father stood. Bruce Wayne, play boy, richest man in all of Gotham, the Batman. The black cowl covered his face, only the thin line of his scowl visible. His cloak draped behind him and his Kevlar suit. It never ceases to amaze Harry that his adopted father was THE Batman. One night his uncle and cousin were beating him for burning dinner, the next Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin were crashing into the house, expressions murderous. He would never forget how Jason had pined uncle Vernon to the wall with his pistol under his chin. Damian had tackled Dudley and had held his sword to his throat while Dick made sure nobody died. That night everything had changed. He had been taken from the home and taken before the Batman. Batman had accepted him, the freak, as his newest son. For two years Harry was trained like his brothers, he ran through Gotham, somehow managed to become the baby boy to almost every Gotham villain ( much to Batmans annoyance) and finally became his own hero. He was no longer boy or freak.

He was Phoenix. He remembered being told he was a wizard. Zatara and Doctor Fate had arrived to explain magic to Harry after Dick reported recognizing the boy who lived. At 11 he had already mastered up to sixth year magic. Zatara told him of the phoenix, the legendary birds of the wizarding world. The purest being. A beacon of light and hope. Harry took the name almost instantly. He fashioned his uniform under the watchful gaze of his Grandpa Alfred. His black tunic clings to his filled and muscular body. A crimson Phoenix flew over his left shoulder, its wings spreading over his shoulder blades and down his arm. His black form fitting cargo tucked under crimson combat boots with black belts around them. he didn't like capes. They drove him crazy. His untamable hair flew wild in all directions around his domino mask. He was finally his own person.

Batman scanned his boys, pride filled him as Harry converted Damians hair back to normal and they all stood before him at attention. Today Harry would be off to Hogwarts much to his distaste however he trusted Zataras judgment. Of course he was the Batman, he knew what the old man was planning for his son and he refused to let it happen. Harry would be attending with his brothers under their hero personas. Batman walked to his sons, a mother box coming from behind his cape.

"You know the drill. No giving away your identities. No leaving the grounds. No killing or seriously maiming people." The last was shot with a stern glance at Damian who 'tsked' in reply. He gave a small smile as he pulled his boys in a hug. "Im very proud of you all. Boys protect your brother and each other but more importantly try and have fun." The boys hugged their father back and took the mother box from him. Stepping back they activated the mother box and gave Batman one final smile.

"Hogwarts please."

With a flash of light they were boom-tubed in the middle of a set of four tables, hundreds of kids stared in shock and confusion at the oddly dressed intruders. The staff table jumped to action with wands drawn and aimed at them. Jason pinched the brim of his nose as the old headmaster cast a stunner at them all.

"Well fuck me."

**Well that's it for now! please comment and favorite this story :) Don't forget to follow my twitch at the beginning of this chapter. Also- I would love to see what you guys think that Harry looks like! if you want to draw something up the best one will be posted as the cover of this. Peace!**


End file.
